


When I'm all alone the dreaming stops

by crookedspoon



Series: The Sound by Which I Live and Die [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her puddin's gone, Harley sits up at night, cleaning her guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm all alone the dreaming stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "DCU, any, _and I always sleep with my guns when you're gone_ " at [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/618431.html?thread=85427135#t85427135) and "Love remembered; Road to hell; Swinging; An abominable, grotesque place." at 1mw's Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 19.

Nighttime's the worst when her puddin's disappeared. She jumps every time the floorboards creak, when the wind whistles through the window cracks, when the lightbulbs sway untouched on dangling cords. 

She sits up nights, eyes burning, nodding with the gravity of sleep, and huddles with her babies.

"Don't worry," she whispers to Bud, scratches Lou's ears. "Momma's gonna protect you."

With practiced motions, Harley cleans every gun, sharpens every blade, distributes every mallet, bat and crowbar within reach.

Harley's sick of waiting. If only her puddin' were here already, she could shoot his face clean off and find some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Goodnight Moon" by Shivaree.


End file.
